Hetalia Gakuen : Indonesia And Malaysia Story
by NekoMimiMyawMyaw
Summary: Liburan sudah selesai, waktunya murid-murid kembali masuk sekolah. Indonesia dan Malaysia yang baru saja menjadi murid Hetalia Gakuen di wajibkan ikut MOS! bagai manakah nasib mereka berdua saat mengikuti MOS? RnR Please


**Desclaimer : **Hetalia sampai kapanpun milik Himaruya-Sensei, OC Indonesia dan Malaysia di sini adalah buatan ku (Belom di publish di DAku, nanti aku masukinnya kalau sudah selesai di shading)

**Story : **Sebenarnya cerita ini adalah pengganti dari ficku yang aku delet, judulnya "Welcome To Hetalia Gakuen"

**Warning : **Ada banyak OC, rada suka OOT, (munkin) OOC, (munkin) Miss TYPOO, Kadang suka Menggunakan Human name, ada OC yang bukan untuk/dari Hetalia

**Rate : **T (Untuk kata-kata yang rada-rada kasar dan adegan yang di lakukan oleh France)

**OC (Name) : **Indonesia (Nadia Putri Chandra Kirana), Malaysia (Anissa Kirania Inggriani)

**Tambahan : **Fira (Author yang kadang suka muncul sebagai char humor), Pochi _di ganti Deral_ (OC Humor bikinan Author untuk _Al-Chan_, pernah muncul di ficnya yang judulnya "Pair Langka No 2"), Mika (OC Humor milik _Imortal-Neko_)

_Italic _: untuk menggunakan Bahasa Asing

Underline : di gunakan bila ada kejadian atau sesuatu yang rada "ganjil', penyebabnya adalah salah satu dari **Karakter Tambahan**

* * *

Author : saya kembali dari masa Hiatus~ yang tadinya Hiatus, sekarang menjadi semi Hiatus~ *Bangga, di gamparin warga sekampung*

ImoNeko (Imortal-Neko) : bukannya sama aja hiatus ya? #Sweatdrop

Al-Chan : sudahlah~ biarkan saja dia~ dia emang rada-rada enggak nyambung~

Author : Pada tega banget sih sama aku…. #PundungDiPojokan

ImoNeko : Ah sudah lupakan saja, langsung saja deh ke ceritanya…

* * *

**Hetalia Gakuen : Masa Orentasi Siswa (Part 1)**

* * *

Pada pagi hari yang indah, terjadi sebuah keributan di rumah milik seorang gadis imut bernama Nadia.

Penyebab dari keributan tersebut adalah sang empunya rumah tadi di gosok menggunakan sikat (seperti di kerok) oleh kucing enggak jelas yang tiba-tiba muncul di kamarnya.

"Bangun! Jangan tidur terus! Kayak kebo aja, ini hari pertama masuk sekolah tahu! Sono siap-siap! Hari inikan juga hari pertama MOS!" sang kucing yang bernama Fira tadi menginjak-injak pemiliknya yang sedang meringis kesakitan di atas tempat tidur.

"ARGH! Lain kali kalau mau ngebangunin orang tuh caranya yang bener dikit napa ya! Jangan main kerok aja! Dasar kucing gila!" Nadia akhirnya bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya, bersiap-siap untuk membangunkan adiknya.

"HOI! MALON! BANGUN!" Nadia langsung membuka pintu kamar milik adiknya dengan kasar sehingga sang pintu yang tidak berdosa (?) menghantam dinding dan menyebabkan suara seperti bom kecil yang meledak (?).

Nadia langsung kaget melihat apa yang terjadi oleh adikknya, di depannya (tepatnya di atas tempat tidur) adiknya sedang meringis kesakitan, di punggungnya terlihat tanda seberti bekas di sikat.

"Wa?" Nadia langsung melirik ke sebelah Inggri, terlihat seekor kucing dan anjing yang duduk manis dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

"….. Kalian bertiga sama saja" Nadia menghela nafas dan meninggalkan kamar adikknya untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

"ARGH! Sialan kalian berdua! Lain kali kalau mau ngebangunin tuh yang bener dikit dong! Dasar iseng" Perempuan yang tadi di panggil 'Malon' oleh kakaknya langsung bangun dan berjalan keluar dari kamar miliknya, meninggalkan duaekor kucing dan seekor anjing yang sekarang tengah duduk manis sambil cekikikan sendiri (?).

"Hahahaha, tadi expresinya Inggri lucu banget" kucing yang berwarna hitam legam langsung tertawa keras dang berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur milik Inggri

"Tadi sih kamu tidak lihat" di susul oleh guguk imut yang ikut-ikutan guling-gulingan.

"Ah, lucuan juga expresinya Nadia" sang kucing berwarna abu-abu yang tadinya membangunkan Nadia langsung ikut-ikutan guling-guligan di atas tempat tidur, mari kita lupakan tiga makhluk gaje ini, kita kembali ke Nadia dan Inggri yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah.

"INDOOOOON, KAUS KAKI PUNYAKU DI MANAAA?" Inggri yang seperti biasa, berteriak sambil bertanya kepada kakaknya yang sedang berada di kamarnya.

"MANA AKU TAHU! MAKANNYA, LAIN KALI KALAU NYIMPAN BARANG TUH YANG BENER DONG!" Nadia balas berteriak di karenakan jarak kamarnya dan kamar milik Inggri berjauhan

Setelah aksi teriak-teriakan yang bikin ketiga hewan peliharaan (tidak jelas dan tidak penting) milik mereka pada menyumbat telinganya sambil 'nyelip' di antara bantal, akhirnya kakak beradik tersebut duduk manis di meja makan sambil menikmati sarapan mereka.

"Fira! Deral! Mika! Kesini! Buruan, GPL (Gak Pake Lama)!" Inggri memanggil ketiga hewan peliharaannya yang tadinya sedang enak-enakan di antara bantal langsung berlari ke arah pemiliknya.

"Apa?"jawab kucing berwarna hitam legam dengan nada nyolot dan tampang yang tidak kalah nyolot juga.

"Kalian bertiga jaga rumah! Sekalian bersih-bersih, cuci piring, cuci baju, dll" Nadia yang mendengar perkataan adiknya hanya bisa sweatdrop, hewan peliharaan kok di jadiin _Maid _(kan enggak enak banget kalau di bilangnya pembantu) dadakan?

"Ogah! Kita di sini bukan jadi _maid _dodol! Kita di sini ini jadi _Pet_! Kagak liat nih bentuk kita yang imut-imut dan kiyut (plesetan dari kata _Cute_) kaya gini?" sang guguk menunjuk dirinya sendiri yang…. _Well_…. Memang sangat imut sih.

"Cih, ya sudah lah, kalian jaga rumah saja kita mau pergi dulu dan INGAT! JANGAN SEKALI-KALI MELAKUKAN HAL-HAL YANG MEMBUAT RIBUT RUMAH INI!" Inggri dan Nadia langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya, mengambil tas mereka yang terletak di sebelah kursi masing-masing, dan berlari keluar rumah menuju sekolah mereka.

Ketiga ekor hewan peliharaan (tidak jelas) tadi hanya bisa cemberut (bagai mana ya caranya bisa cemberut? Ah sudah, biarkan saja) dan saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Masa kita di tinggal di rumah sih? Bosen…" sang guguk imut hanya bisa memandang kedua sahabat kucingnya sambil memasang exspresi bosan.

"Bagai mana kalau kita ikut saja ke sekolahan mereka? Munkin kita bisa melakukan **sesuatu **yang menyenangkan di sana?" sang kucing yang berwarna abu-abu tersenyum licik sambil menatap kedua temannya, meminta persetujuan.

"Boleh juga, ok mari kita susul mereka~" ketiga ekor hewan peliharan (tidak jelas dan tidak penting) tersebut langsung berlari keluar (setelah mengunci pintu) dan mengejar 'Majikan' mereka yang juga sedang berlari ke sekolahan agar tidak terlambat di karenakan ini adalah hari pertama MOS (Masa Orentasi Siswa).

* * *

Mari kita skip saja saat Nadia dan Inggri berlari ke sekolahan di ikuti oleh ketiga peliharaan mereka (yang enggak jelas asala-usulnya)

* * *

Saat sudah tiba di depan gerbang sekolahannya Nadia dan Inggri langsung membetulkan pakaian mereka dan mengenakan _Name Tag _masing-masing.

"Kalian anak baru ya?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah sebelah gerbang, terlihat seorang satpam yang berseragam rapi sedang berdiri di sebelah gerbang sambil menggenggam selembar kertas.

"Eh, iya pak" Nadia dan Inggri langsung mengangguk sambil tetap membetulkan pakaian serta rambut mereka yang acak-acakan.

Sang satpam memicingkan mata sambil melihat baik-baik name tag milik Inggri dan Nadia, mengangguk, lalu membukakan gerbang sambil mempersilakan masuk mereka berdua.

Nadia dan Inggri yang baru selesai membetulkan pakaian serta rambutnya langsung berlari ke arah areal sekolah, di mana sudah cukup banyak murid yang berkumpul di sana.

"Wah, padalhal masih pagi begini tapi sudah rame" Inggri langsung memandangi kerumunan murid-murid yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Ya iyalah! inikan hari pertama MOS jadi tidak munkin ada yang mau terlambat, juga di sini murid barunya tidak banyak ya….. kita benar-benar beruntung bisa masuk ke sekolahan ini" Nadia memandang sekelilingnya, tepatnya bangunan serta taman sekolahanya barunya.

Hetalia Gakuen atau munkin biasa di bilang World Gakuen, mengapa? Karena sekolahan ini adalah sekolahan terbaik di dunia, semua murid-murid di Hetalia Gakuen adalah anak-anak yang bisa di bilang _Genius_.

Hetalia Gakuen memiliki fasilitas yang sangat lengkap, perpustakaan yang sangat besar dengan bermacam-macam jenis buku di dalamnya, taman yang luas, gedung yang besarnya melebihi besarnya Istana Negara (mengapa Istana Negara? Yah, karena saya tinggal di Indonesia, jadi yang kepikiran ya Istana Negara) lapangan bola tenis, bola basket, dan lain-lain.

Selain itu, Hetalia Gakuen juga memilik asrama tersendiri yang fasilitasnya juga tidak kalah lengkap dengan kafetaria yang menunya sama dengan hotel berbintang dan makanan dari berbagai macam Negara (walaupun para murid bisa memasak sendiri karena di sediakan dapur di masing-masing asrama).

Nadia langsung terdiam saat melihat sebuah panggung yang terletak di tengah taman, panggung itu… terlihat…. Em…. Norak?

Panggung tadi terbilang cukup besar dan hiasan yang digunakan benar-benar _Out Of Topic_, terlihat panggung tersebut lebih pantas pantas di gunakan untuk acara natal campur tahun baru dari pada di gunakan untuk pidato pembukan Masa Orientasi Sisiwa/Siswi, Nadia dan Inggri hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihatnya. Munkin murid-murid lain juga melakukan hal yang sama saat melihat panggung tersebut.

'Norak' itu adalah batin (munkin) semua murid-murid yang melihat panggung tersebut, memang benar-benar _Out Of Topic_.

Bagai manakah nasib ketiga ekor hewan peliharaan (enggak jelas dan enggak penting) yang mengikuti majikannya pergi ke sekolah? Mari kita bahas itu kapan-kapan, bulan depan, tahun depan munkin, atau tidak usah di bahas sekalian kalau bisa!

**(*sfx : Marukaite Cikyuu, Marukaite Cikyuu, Marukaite Cikyuu~*)**

Terdengar suara bel yang lebih mirip potongan lagu yang di nyanyikan oleh seorang artis yang sangat popular di kalangan murid-murid, bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, pokoknya semuanya. Lagu yang di nyanyikan oleh **Hidekaz Himaruya **(Author : ….. perasaan itu enggak ada di skrip deh….. Narator ngarang nih)

Para murid-murid yang tadi sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing langsung menoleh ke arah asal suara.

"Kepada para peserta Masa Orientasi Siswa/Siswi di mohon berkumpul di depan panggung yang nor—eh yang sudah di sediakan, di mohon baris yang rapi sesuai dengan kelas yang sudah tertulis di balik _name tag_ kalian, bila kalian lupa membawa _name tag_ maka di wajibkan ke ruang BP untuk di kerj—di beri pengarahan, sekian dan terimakasih" terdengar seseorang berbicara melalui speaker yang di letakan atau di gantungkan di atas pohon, semua murid yang mendengarnya langsung melaksanakan apa yang di katakana 'seseorang' lewat speaker tadi.

"Waduh, gue lupa bawa _name tag_" terdengar suara dari arah kerubunan murid yang sedang berjalan ke arah depan panggung tadi, terlihat seorang siswi yang sedang merogoh-rogoh tasnya sambil memasang exspresi panik.

"Wah? Kok bisa? Harus ke ruang BP tuh" salah seorang siswi yang lain terlihat tengah menenangkan temannya yang sedang panik.

"Ruang BP itu di mana?" Tanya siswi yang yang lupa membawa _name tag_nya kepada temannya yang memasang exspresi bingung.

Tiba-tiba seorang murid yang menggunakan seragam berbeda dari murid baru yang lainnya mendatangi kedua siswi yang tadi tengah kebingungan sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kalian ngapain di sini? " Tanya seorang kakak kelas yang kebetulan sedang berada di dekat anak murid yang sedang kebingungan tadi.

"A-aku tidak membawa _name tag _milikku kak" jawab murid baru tadi dengan nada sedih

"Ya sudah, kamu ikut saya ke ruang BP" Kakak kelas tadi langsung berjalan menuju gedung sekolahan yang arahnya berlawanan dengan panggung.

"Woi Ndon! Kita harus buru-buru ke pagung nih" Nadia dan Inggri langsung berlari ke arah panggung tersebut.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Neko : Chap 1 selesai~

ImoNeko : mohon di review ya~

Al-Chan : dan silakan merequest pair~

* * *

Sekian dan Terimakasih  
Author : NekoMimi MyawMyaw  
Narator : Imortal-Neko  
Author (2) : Al-chan  
mohon undur diri~

_**(Edit : 10 Maret 2013)**_


End file.
